sherlockfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes est le personnage principal de la série. Il est le seul détective consultant du monde, métier qu'il a lui-même créé. Il est joué par Benedict Cumberbatch. Biographie Frère cadet du très respecté et très puissant Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock est détective privé et consultant de Scotland Yard quand celle-ci n'arrive pas à résoudre une affaire (ce qui arrive assez souvent). Il est taciturne, bizarre et perspicace mais difficile à vivre et "irrite souvent les gens". La relation qu'il entretien avec son frère est changeante, ils ne s'apprécient pas beaucoup et n'ont de contacts que rarement, souvent dans le cas d'affaires en cours. Sherlock étant petit, n'était pas apprécié par Mycroft qui le trouvait stupide. Au fil de la série leurs relations évoluent, ils ne s'apprécient pas mais Mycroft est toujours là pour aider Sherlock quand il en a besoin. De même, quand Mycroft requiert Sherlock pour une affaire, celui-ci se présente (de gré ou de force). A la fin de la saison 2, Sherlock disparaît et se laisse pour mort. Tout le monde, surtout John, y croit, mais on le retrouve au début de la saison 3, aux mains de bourreaux slaves qui le torturent. Il est sauvé in extremis par son frère, qui le ramène à Londres. Il était parti durant tout ce temps pour détruire les réseaux de Moriarty. Lors du mariage de John Watson et Mary, ce dernier demande à Sherlock d'être son témoin, ce qui surprend énormément celui-ci. Dans la saison 4, on en apprend plus sur la famille Holmes. Sherlock et Mycroft ont une soeur Eurus Holmes, Sherlock avait oublié totalement cette partie de sa vie. Sherlock étant enfant, avait un meilleur ami appelé Victor Trevor (surnommé Barbe rousse), assassiné par Eurus. Ces souvenirs étant trop douloureux, il a effacé sa sœur de sa mémoire, l'oubliant complètement, et s'est persuadé que Barbe rousse était un chien. Malgré les souffrances et les tortures psychologiques que celle-ci impose à ses frères (en autres, elle fait croire à Sherlock qu'elle va tuer Molly Hooper), celui-ci lui pardonne. Il continue de la voir après le terrible épisode à Sherrinford, et joue du violon avec elle. Caractère Doué d'une mémoire exceptionnelle, Sherlock est également très observateur, ce qui lui permet par déduction de résoudre les crimes et affaires qu'on lui confie. Il fait preuve de courage, d'efficacité et se montre déterminé à résoudre ses enquêtes. A ce titre, il est allé jusqu'à se fiancer avec une femme rien que pour pouvoir continuer son enquête dans le bureau du suspect. Sherlock est quelqu'un présentant un caractère particulier, un humour, qu'on pourrait qualifier de "mélodramatique". Il est très franc, beaucoup trop franc aux yeux des gens qui l'entourent, on pourrait même le qualifier de personnage "sans-gêne". Il est également cynique, il considère les gens comme bêtes. C'est une personne qui a du mal à se faire des amis, et il est le premier surpris que John le considère comme son meilleur ami. Il se décrit lui-même comme un "sociopathe de haut niveau" alors que la plupart des personnes le traitent de psychopathe. Cependant, il est évoqué explicitement que Sherlock serait autiste par John Watson et Greg Lestrade.Dans l'épisode Les Chiens de Baskerville (saison 2, épisode 2) : Lestrade : Je crois qu'il aime avoir des visages qui lui sont familiers en face de lui. Ça rappelle son… son… John : Son autisme Anecdotes Sherlock est un musicien qui utilise souvent son violon, ce qui l'aide à se concentrer. Il compose également quand le temps le lui permet. Sherlock est un addict au tabac principalement, et se met, dans la première saison, des patchs de nicotine pour essayer d'arrêter, sans grand succès. Dans les saisons suivantes, il utilise plus les drogues dures qui le rendent excité et "plus en train de planer" que d'habitude. Mycroft dira que la cuisine de Sherlock est un laboratoire à amphétamines tellement il y a comme seringues et objets en rapport avec la drogue, chez lui. Il lui arrive de boire également, parfois à outrance. Enfin, on peut le qualifier de "technophile" car il se sert de toutes les technologies modernes, surtout le téléphone portable, les SMS et l'ordinateur. Avant d'habiter au 221B Baker Street, Sherlock habitait à Montague Street. Cependant, il y a eu un problème avec le propriétaire. Il a donc dû partir.Source : The Science of Deduction- Forum Galerie Sherlock-season-3bbc.jpg Sherlock series 3 big.jpg Sherlock Season 2.jpg Le-mariage-de-watson.jpg Sherlock benedict cumberbatch.jpg Sherlock and Mycroft.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Références Traduction de la citation Anglais : "Oh, do you ressearch. I'm not a hero; I'm a high-fuctionning sociopath. Merry Christmas !" Français : "Oh, vous pouvez vérifier. Je ne suis pas un héro, mais un sociopathe de haut niveau ! Joyeux Noël !Catégorie:Personnage Principal Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Univers fictif